


Shove It

by Unholy_Author



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, aka Voskarr does NOT like it when people badmouth his partners, and not by anyone in the trio, band au, false, infidelity accusations, sort of secret relationship, very very brief angst for Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Polyship week day four, band au, prompt "who accidentally blurts out that they're all dating?"





	Shove It

Reniki grinned hugely as he bowed, arms held out to his side as he straightened and absolutely relished in the screams and applause that washed over him. He turned and beamed to Voskarr, who looked nearly manic in his delight and the adrenaline rush of a freshly finished concert. He waved one more time to the audience before turning away fully. Voskarr was right on his tail, and Vond stood from behind the drum kit to meet the pair and walk off with them. As soon as they were out of sight Voskarr erupted into laughter and grabbed Vond and kissed him firmly. Vond wasn’t even startled anymore. The only surprise after a concert was which one of them Voskarr was going to grab. They pulled apart, all three sweaty and about to crash hard from the intense show.

“Dinner out?” Vond asked, taking one of the towels from an assistant and wiping his face as the others did the same. Voskarr still had his guitar on him, which he handed to the assistant. The assistant knew better than to put so much as a scratch on it, and treated it very gingerly as they carried it away and the trio started heading back to their dressing room.

“That sounds so perfect,” Reniki groaned. “I’m going to sleep for, like, fourteen hours.”

“You always sleep that long,” Voskarr snorted, and Reniki stuck a tongue out at him.

“Don’t be rude or I won’t make out with you later. Now come on, I want to get changed and check my makeup before we go out.”

“You look perfect, bunny,” Vond said, kissing his cheek. Reniki smiled at him, leaning into the touch for a moment.

“Such a flatterer. I knew I loved you for a reason.”

“It isn’t flattery if it’s true,” Vond teased. Voskarr opened his mouth to give a protest that he could totally flatter too, but it turned into a scowl. 

“Who the hell let the press back here?” he muttered unhappily. Their door was absolutely surrounded by a small group of reporters who immediately started snapping photos when they saw the group. They started clamoring with questions and Voskarr stepped in front of the other two, puffing himself up.

“Alright, alright, come on. Back up.” He was making a very conscious effort to be polite, but he really felt like pushing them aside and dragging the other men inside so they could get going. He absolutely didn’t feel like playing nice right now, but he knew the others would so he had to put on his press face. 

“Voskarr! Have you seen the photos of Reniki out with Vond at a jewelry store last week? Many people have speculated that you and Reniki are dating, how do you feel about him cheating on you?” one bold reporter cried above the others. And there went his press face. Voskarr raised a slow eyebrow at them.

“Reniki out with Vond?”

“Yes! It’s been in all the magazines this week! Did you not know?” Behind Voskarr, Reniki sighed heavily. 

“No, I didn’t know that they went out together,” he said, and the reporter looked so smug as they all went wild asking follow-up questions and demanding answers that went completely ignored as he continued. “Though, it’s my birthday next week, so they were probably looking for something for me. Reniki’s got a thing about surprise gifts. And even if they were just looking at jewelry for each other I really don’t give a shit.” The reporters looked startled at that, the one who had asked the clearly bait question the most of all. Voskarr tugged Reniki to one of his sides and Vond to the other. He wrapped an arm around Reniki’s waist and tucked a hand in Vond’s back pocket.

“We _were_ out looking for his birthday present. And now it’s not a surprise anymore,” Reniki pouted. 

“Well, he doesn’t know what it is,” Vond comforted. “But I’m kind of upset at how those pictures are being taken.”

“You’re saying that you were out with a bandmate helping to buy a present for his boyfriend?” another reporter asked.

“He’s saying he was buying a present for his boyfriend. I’m fucking both of them,” Voskarr snorted. “Neither of them are the kind of person to cheat, and it really shows more about your character that you would spread such lies and bring it up in front of them. You were clearly just hoping for some sort of angry reaction and congratulations, you got it, but I’m angry at the people who would say disgusting things about my boyfriends. Now, leave before I call security. None of you are allowed back here,” Voskarr said. By then, security had already caught on and he didn’t need to call them before the reporters were being very sternly escorted away. Voskarr huffed as he and the others went into the dressing room. He collapsed on the couch, scowling, leg bouncing with pent-up energy. 

“Babe!” Reniki exclaimed.

“I know, I know, we were supposed to keep it a secret. I just couldn’t fucking stand listening to them talking about you two like that,” he muttered. But Reniki sat in his lap and kissed him briefly, pulling back with a big smile.

“I’m not mad. It was really cool.”

“Our knight in shining armor,” Vond laughed, running a hand through Voskarr’s hair as he walked behind the couch to change. Voskarr blinked.

“You guys aren’t upset?”

“Why would we be? It was going to come out eventually, and I’d rather people know we’re together than say I’m cheating with Reniki,” Vond snorted.

“Now we have an excuse to celebrate even more tonight!” Reniki beamed, clapping his hands together. “I’m so excited!” Voskarr laughed, leaning forward to hug him despite Reniki’s whined protest that he was too sweaty for hugs.

“I love you both so much.”

“And we love you too! Now get up and change or I’m taking Vond out without you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of my work? Check me out [on Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/UnholyAuthor)


End file.
